Avoidance
by BlueMoonBeliever
Summary: "I forgot to feed your plants while you were away from Hogwarts and they died" "WHAT!" I shouted. Sometimes being best friends with Harry is hard work. Hermione takes a short break and is surprised by Harry's reaction.


A/N: I went through and tried to revise many of the mistakes in the story so if you see any more please let me know. It is so weird to think that I wrote this in Eighth grade and I'm a junior now. I intended to do more with the story, but it never happed, and I don't think it ever will. Please read and review.

I sat in a chair facing towards the window at one of the empty tables in the ministry's ballroom. The stars were out and it was a beautiful night. The annual party the ministry threw on the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat was in full swing indoors and I could hear music playing. So many things had happened since 6 years ago. Harry, Ron, and I are grown up. We've gone our separate ways. Well, Harry and I, have anyways.

Ron was at home with his wife Luna and their two year old twins Carrie and Carter. They were the perfect little family and I loved visiting them since I don't have a family of my own yet. Ron became an Auror straight out of the war, taking Kingsley's offer. He loves it very much. He loves his job, but I know Luna worries. They would have come to the party, but they couldn't find a babysitter.

Harry didn't become an Auror like expected, but the DADA professor at Hogwarts. So far, he's been teaching for four years. He absolutely loves children. Harry doesn't have his own yet, but it's not far away. He's planning to get engaged to a wizard named Abby. I don't like her, but I cannot do anything about it.

After I graduated Hogwarts, I took up Minerva's place as Gryffindor head and the transfiguration teacher. It's a very rewarding job.

My parents still do not know I exist. When I went to Australia to fix their memories, they were so happy I could not do it. As I was there, I couldn't help wish that I had brought Harry with me. Slowly I came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, I was in love with him

By the time I came back, I was certain that I loved him and intended to tell him. I did not expect to see him making out with another girl. Abby is loud and boisterous. She is obsessed with the spotlight that Harry loathes so much. She is a gold digger. In addition, she hates me. I didn't have the courage to tell him I loved him. However, that didn't mean that Abby couldn't tell. She simply started to push me out of his life. Tired of being the best friend and not the girlfriend, I started avoiding Harry. I haven't seen him in weeks.

"Why are you avoiding me?" An angry and confused voice asked. "DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE MY BEST FRIEND AVOIDING ME?"

"I'm sorry, really, " I tell him flinching.

"Mione, you can tell me why" His voice suddenly soft as he sat down.

"It's nothing personal" I replied. He could never know the real reason. Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well, actually it is. You only avoid someone you're mad or upset at them. You are avoiding me. Do you care to explain why?" Harry wrapped his arm around me.

"No." I tell him.

"Can I guess then?" Harry inquired.

"Fine." I say, thinking that he'll never guess what's wrong.

"Speaking syllables I see." He teased

"That's not a guess," I told Harry. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You didn't like your birthday present."

"No"

"I forgot to feed your plants while you were away from Hogwarts and they died" Harry rushed out.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing, um, you are pregnant and you didn't want me to know"

"HARRY" I yell.

"Maybe not then."

"NO"

"I said something offensive." was his next question.

"Only every time you open your mouth," I mumbled.

"What?" was the reply.

"Never mind, next question"

"You're upset that I was going to propose to Abby, " He said. I started to move uncomfortably. " I knew it. So you don't want me to propose to her." I shook my head no." well why, not?" Harry asked innocently.

"She isn't right for you, and she's cheating and her hair is too shiny and she's too old for you, and her legs are too long and-"

"Why didn't you tell me? It would have hurt our friendship. Hermione, your opinion matters the most to me. Why didn't you say so?" Harry said, cutting me off.

"I did say so. I told you so many times. Nevertheless, no matter what, you still believed her. So I just gave up." I told him, and he went quiet.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should of listen to you. I caught her with Zambini a few weeks ago. Which, by the way, you would have known if you hadn't been ignoring me."

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just, I didn't want to face the man I love getting married to a woman I hate." I sighed. Harry stared at me. "What?"

"You love me." He stated. I blushed and started to stutter, but he held his hand up and looked me in the eyes. "You love me."

"Yes, I was going to tell you when I got back from Australia but…" Harry stood up and rubbed his forehead.

"Merlin Hermione, if I had known-"

"You didn't know."

"-I would have dumped Abby in a instant."

"What?"

"She was a distraction from you. You left for Australia and I figured you would meet a handsome man and forget all about me. Then when you got back, you acted so happy, and I figured that even if there wasn't any other guy, I still wouldn't have a chance with you.

"Harry, I never give you chances. You already have all my love."

"Right. And you have all of mine." He said, drawing me to him and pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you Hermione." Then he kissed me.


End file.
